


Day Three: Lipstick Stains

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Jordan's face screws up in pleasure, and she bites her lip. She always thought he looked the most gorgeous like this – with his face covered in lipstick stains, eyes closed tightly, mouth slack as if he lost the ability to speak because of what she did to him.





	Day Three: Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Lydia knows by the way he twitches all through dinner with Scott and Isaac, knows by the way his hand keeps finding her thigh on the drive home that he's craving it.

She sends him to shower while she gets everything ready. She takes off her make-up – save for her ruby red lipstick – then her clothes, then she goes to their special drawer and pulls out what she needs, slipping on the dual strap on with ease. Next, she undoes her tight braid and shakes her hair so it cascades down her shoulders. Finally, she grabs the handcuffs from the nightstand and attaches them to the headboard. 

She sits on the bed and waits impatiently for Jordan to return. 

When he finally appears, wet and naked, in the doorway, she pats the empty space next to her. 

Jordan stretches out next to her, and she kisses him – soft and insistent at first, then greedy and heated – her nails dragging lightly down his chest. He presses into the touch, gasping against her mouth when her nails go from dragging across his thigh to her hand wrapping around his swollen cock. She feels a thrill shoot through her at how hard he is for her. 

Lydia smiles, and strokes him firmly, delighted by the way his hips jerk up. She adds a slight twist to her strokes, thumb sliding across his slit. 

Jordan moans low in the back of his throat, his hand tangling in her long hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. He stays firm and insistent at her mouth until the craving under his skin becomes too much. "Fuck me," he whispers against her lips. 

Lydia gives him one last kiss and sits up, smiling when she sees him cuff his left hand. She handcuffs his right, then slips between his legs with the lube in hand. 

Jordan watches her with dark, hungry eyes as she slicks up the strap on instead of her fingers. She knows he isn't in the mood for foreplay. 

Lydia lines the tip up with Jordan, and leans over to kiss him as she slowly pushes in. He gasps softly, warm breath ghosting across her lips and she kisses him fervently to distract from the pain. 

Her kisses become softer as she bottoms out, and slowly she moves away from his lips, trailing kisses across his cheek, down to his jawline. She doesn't stop until she's sucking a hickey at the pulse point of his neck. He's so warm and soft under her mouth, and it makes her wet thinking of how pliant he is for her and only her. 

Once she's satisfied a mark will appear, she moves on to his collarbone, biting and sucking harder than before, occasionally licking the battered skin in apology. 

"Lydia..." Jordan moans, wriggling his hips as a silent plea.

Lydia keeps her mouth sealed to his collarbone as she slowly rocks her hips, barely moving inside him, her end of the dido pressing lightly against her clit. She keeps it up until her growing arousal becomes frustrating, then she pulls almost all of the way out him, moving so she can watch his face as she slams back in. 

Jordan's face screws up in pleasure, and she bites her lip. She always thought he looked the most gorgeous like this – with his face covered in lipstick stains, eyes closed tightly, mouth slack as if he lost the ability to speak because of what she did to him. 

Lydia sets a brutal pace, captivated by the way Jordan writhes under her, the way he struggles against the handcuffs, not to mention the needy little noises he makes as she fucks into him. 

His eyes open after awhile, and he smiles up at her – love and lust mixing together to form a tender light in his eyes. She smiles back before kissing him again, this time licking her way into his mouth and tasting the cake they'd shared at dinner. She cups his face, and closes her eyes, electricity jolting down her spine as he takes control of the kiss – teasing her the way he knows she likes with his tongue. 

Lydia hums, and shifts her hips a few times as she thrusts in until Jordan cries out, tugging on the handcuffs as he jerks up suddenly. Lydia chuckles and strokes her thumbs gently across his cheeks. "Found it," she teases. 

Jordan huffs before capturing her mouth again. 

Lydia rails into him, wanting him to come just from her mouth and the strap on, and Jordan continues to writhe under her, twitching in the handcuffs, desperate to touch her. In turn, her end of the dildo fucks her open, makes her slick and throb with arousal. 

The kissing stops as they grow closer to their orgasms, and Lydia rests her forehead against Jordan's. Lydia's hips start to stutter, and Jordan makes up for it by meeting her thrusts eagerly. His eyes flutter open, and they simply stare and pant as they work towards their impending release

Jordan comes first – hot and sticky all over his chest and stomach, moaning her name like it was the only word he knew. She continues fucking into him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she leans over to capture him in a filthy kiss. 

Her own release follows quickly after, her walls clenching around the dildo and drawing out the pleasure. She collapses against Jordan, stilling entirely as she comes down from the blissful high. 

"I love you." Jordan tells her softly. 

"I love you too," she says breathily, eyes slipping closed as she enjoys the cocoon of warmth around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated 💙💙💙


End file.
